Stone Rose
by 10-11thDoctorLove
Summary: After Doomsday the Doctor goes back to the Museum which had the statue of Rose in and remembers that trip, Spoliers for the book 'The Stone Rose' Songfic 'All coming back to me now' by Meatloaf.


AN: after Doomsday,

AN: After Doomsday, the Doctor goes back to the museum with the Stone Rose, Spoiler's for Stone Rose.

"Where's the Goddess Fortuna, statue?" the Doctor asked a guy at the desk, the guy told him where the Doctor went, saw the room was empty, he was glad, he saw the statue of Rose, he bent down by it.

"It's good" a lady said walking over.

"Thanks" the Doctor said without thinking "I mean I know"

"I wonder who made it he or she must have been really good, even got a broken finger nail"

"_Everything?"_

"_Yes Everything, Even the broken finger nail on you're right hand"_

"_Even I hadn't noticed that"_

'There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it, right outside the window  
There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made'

_He was looking at something, then saw statues and Rose, Mickey and Jack crowed round one, he went to see what it was then he heard her talking about when, there going "Reminds me of a girl I once knew" and the smile he gave her._

'But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)'

_Rose looking at the Statue, "Rose, if you carry on looking it for ever it would never be made, and we'd be swallowed up in a terrible paradox"_

_He walked off looking and other stuff, then when they went to leave, and Jackie complaining about not being able to find a post card of stone replica of Rose._

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby, Baby

_When the Doctor woke up and kiss Rose just happy to be alive, "Watcha" Rose said smiling._

"_Hello" the Doctor said really happy._

"_I think you must be real my imagination's not that good" the Doctor ginned happily, at least he got to kiss her, he love's her, and she love's him._

If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back

"_You went gallivanting off for months and months with Michel Angelo, while I was left standing there like something a dog might put it's leg up ageist" Rose said._

"_You were only stoned for a couple of hours, and it was you're idea in the first place, sort of , a bit, and you wouldn't believe what a slave dragger Michel Angelo is everything has to be perfect" Rose was standing there looking at the statue._

"_It is perfect" she said after a moments silence, "I was inspired" they both smiled at each other._

"_Any way I think you bring me luck, my Fortuna that's you"_

There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper  
There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever

But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

_When he woke Rose up, she gasped, she opened her eyes looked a bit confused she looked at the Doctor, he smiled, she hugged the Doctor, "Boy am I please to see you" then the Doctor felt something sharp._

"_Ow" it was a spear she was holding, she apologized._

But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

_The Doctor walked into the temple of Minerva, then he saw a shrine to Fortuna he walked over to it, there was a statue back not of Rose, "Rose is prettier than you" he said to it, then heard a metallic voice say thank you he went to see it but then almost trod on a file full of some bright green stuff, he picked it up and the voice said._

"_This will bring Rose back to life and the others, all praise to me, that is Fortuna, and all that" he took another step forward, then Grisailles ran in followed by Rufus._

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby  
When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now

_Rose walking around the statue, "Is my bum really that-"_

"_Yes" the Doctor said interrupting, "This statue is exact in every detail, bum, Arm's legs, Nose, even that broken finger nail on you're right hand" Rose looking._

"_Even I hadn't noticed that, well?"_

"_Well what?"_

"_Where did it come from?"_

"_I made it" then Rose laughed._

If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now

(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this

_There kiss._

(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that

_There hugs._

(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this

_All there adventures together._

(It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we…

_Then Rose is gone, and the universe's not letting him tell Rose how he felt about her, how he loves her._

"Yes, who ever made that is amazing, and that girl is very, Very beautiful" the Doctor said.


End file.
